


Snow

by Lizyoulater12



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Reki likes Langa and plans to confess to him, Will Langa accept it?.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 2 fanfic for these to because I love them and I hope you enjoy :D.

It was a regular day for Reki and Langa they were working at the shop giving skateboards, cleaning, and doing things they usual do, Reki was making a skateboard while his mind was filled with thoughts.

He was thinking about the skateboard designs until he was thinking about Langa, he blushed he had always found Langa's skateboarding really cool and always admired it, he really cared for him but he had always liked him more than a best friend.

Every since he raced shadow he had to hold these feelings back and denied them because Langa's might not feel the same, but he couldn't anymore. 'Should I confess?''. he muttered too himself.

'What if he doesn't like me back?, I'll be heartbroken and that will ruin our friendship". ever since his childhood friend quit skateboarding due to a huge injury, he still had friends at school but they weren't really close.

But when Langa came that all changed you can say Langa changed his skateboarding and School life. 'Maybe I should'. Reki muttered he stood up. 'Ok am going to ask him if he wants to hang out tomorrow, that's not weird right?'.

He went to the front store and saw Langa putting helmets on the shelfs, his attention turned to Reki. "Hey Reki, What happened?". Reki jumped he was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Langa calling him.

"Hey do you uh...wanna like hang out tomorrow?". Reki asked while rubbing the back of his head. "Sure when are we meeting?". Today was Wednesday so they had school tomorrow. "Right after school if that's okay if you".

"Sure I guess we hang always hang out so its perfect". Langa smiled as he continued to put things on the shelf. "Ok that's nice". he walked to he back room and was smiling ear to ear. 'He actually accepted it'.

When their shift ended Langa and Reki went to go skateboard together, and then walked home together and wished each other going before going their separate ways, When Reki reached his house he said hi to his mother and and crazy siblings.

Eat dinner, and took a bathe, when he was finished, he went to lay on his bed. "I hope this confession goes well, but when will I confess to him". he muttered to himself he decided to confess after school and when they finished their shift at the store, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even really he fell asleep, he woke up from the light shining through his curtains. "That's to bright......ugh".

~~Commercial break brought to you Cherry Blossom our sassy pink hair king.

He rolled out of bed and freshened up he made breakfast and ate and left some over for his mother and siblings, he headed out for school he saw Langa heading into the school gate. "Hey Langa!!".

Reki screamed as he waved to him, Langa heard him and smiled and waved back. "Good morning". "Good Morning to you as well". Reki laughed they entered the school and took their books and headed to class.

Reki didn't know if it was just him but the classes went by fast before he knew it Langa and him were on the roof on lunch break, then continuing classes and getting out of school, it was like the school gods knew he wanted to confess to his crush.

Langa and Reki headed to the shop, but the shopkeeper wasn't there and said he closed it due to family problems. "Well wanna go skateboarding since we have more time than usual?". Langa asked. "Sure why not".

While they walked to the park they bought popsicles and ate while talking to each other, then they both became silent. 'Its kinda awkward should I confess, but I said I was gonna confess when we finished skating'.

Reki thought, They reached the park Langa kept walking while Reki stayed still, he stopped. "Hey Reki you coming?". he asked. 'Ok I should confess now'. Reki thought, he took a deep breath. "Langa I.... like you, more than a friend".

He waited to get rejected. "I like you to". Langa blushed as he said that, Reki eyes widened. 'Langa felt the same way'. he thought he felt relived, he went over to Langa and kissed him, Langa kissed him back they pulled away for some air.

"Well I guess this means we're official now". Langa said. "Yea lets go skate board together". Reki smiled. "Sure". Langa smiled back and they continued to walk to the park. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story >///<.


End file.
